The University of California, San Diego AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (UCSD ACTU) proposes to continue the participation in the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG) of the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases. Members of the UCSD ACTU have made important contributions in the planning, development, implementation and analysis of clinical studies encompassing all aspects of the ACTG. We have been active participants in many of the important clinical trials and much of the laboratory research that have helped to improve treatment for persons infected with HIV, as well as our understanding of the pathogenesis of HIV. In particular, the UCSD ACTU has been active in the design and conduct of studies of HIV infection and of opportunistic infections. In addition, we have a commitment to participate fully in the development and implementation of clinical trials in the areas of HIV-related oncology and neurology. To accomplish these objectives, we have identified an outstanding group of medical professionals and have established a clinical research facility which is located within the area of San Diego having the largest number of persons with HIV infection and AIDS. We have established an outstanding record of patient accrual and retention by creating a program which is recognized by the community as being devoted to improving care for HIV-infected individuals. Our ACTU appreciates the importance of recruiting participants in clinical trials who are representative of the populations being affected by the AIDS epidemic and will continue to make extra efforts to recruit as study participants women, minorities, and drug users. The continued participation of the UCSD ACTU in the ACTG will enable our Unit to continue to make important contributions to the overall effort to develop improved treatments for HIV-infected persons.